


Sharp Focus

by Rod



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was a blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Focus

**Author's Note:**

> "Case-breaking" is two words. Trust me, would I lie to you?

The world was a blur.

Everything faded out of focus for Danny, except for Martin. The bright lights and fevered motion were still there, but they didn't matter. All that Danny could see was Martin grinning at him, eyes dancing as he said something. It might have been important and case-breaking, or a joke, or even "I love you," Danny couldn't have said.

He stared at Martin's lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. Wondering if he'd ever dare. Wondering if he did, whether the world would ever come back into focus.

Wondering if he cared.


End file.
